


Denny's, How May We Fuck You?

by SerLadyJenn



Series: Awful Smut That Shouldn't Be Taken Seriously [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Benny fucks Dean with his tentacle arm, Dean is his McFillet, Dean/Benny is consensual, Dean/Ronald MCDonald is not, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm terrified of McDonalds now, Lots of Cum, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ronald's giant cock, author is tired so tagging sucks, don't ask about Mr.Churbie, please grab some tissues when reading this, thank you have a nice day, this has so many spelling mistakes, this is mostly about them anyway, to clean up your cum, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerLadyJenn/pseuds/SerLadyJenn
Summary: While Benny and Dean get it on, Ronald McDonald fucking shows up and uses Dean like yesterday's big mac.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester/PP&J, Dean Winchester/Ronald McDonald, Sam Winchester/Mr.Churbie
Series: Awful Smut That Shouldn't Be Taken Seriously [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692592
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Denny's, How May We Fuck You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPrince/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!!! :)
> 
> I made this under duress, I had no choice in the matter. So thank Jack for that.
> 
> By continuing to read you agree any mental or physical harm icaused by this reading s not liable on the author.

Dean was slammed into the wall, a large monster vampire penis shoved in between his legs. He couldn’t help the slutty moan that was ripped out of his mouth at such display of dominance. He could feel his own penis becoming erect, blood rapidly pooling to his little head. 

“Mmmmm, ya like that don’ ya, my little Kentucky fried chicken whore.” 

Dean moaned even louder as the stronger man twisted his pink sensitive nipple, pain and pleasure mixing interchangeably.

“More ....” Dean begged pathetically, horniness dripping from just a single word.

Benny’s arms suddenly became 15 inch long tentacles which he then slipped inside the meaty girth into Dean’s whimpering puckered asshole.

Dean yelped at such unexpected intrusion, thinking he was gonna get fucked by Benny’s dick instead of his purple suctioned tentacle arm but he wasn’t complaining. He rocked himself back and forth, Benny pumping his arm in sync with Dean’s thrusts. Heady gurgles and dick twitches were in the air. The room around them smelled of s-e-x and disappointment, which reminded Dean of his childhood with his dad.

Finally Dean came, ropes of hot jizz squirted on him and he reveled in the feeling of being the dirty whore he was.

Dean yelped when his flaccid, sensitive dick was roughly grabbed which caused Benny to chuckle, “Did ya think we were done, cherie?”

What more could there be, Dean thought. He needn’t worry for long as Benny reached behind him and pulled out a … peanut butter and jelly sandwich? Benny then shoved Dean’s twitching dick pole into the gooey sun warmed sandwich.

“I- …. What the fuck” Dean cried out. Who the fuck puts their dick in bread? He was pretty sure this was how you ended up getting some kind of infection and in America’s society, that was a $600 bill waiting to go to collections.

“Shhh darlin’ don’t worry.” Benny hushed. And then did something that completely blew Dean’s world away. Benny slotted his dick in next to Dean’s. Now there were 2 penises in one peanut butter and jelly sandwich. A ppb&j, one might say.

Dean moaned at the feel of another dick rubbing against his own, slowly blood came rushing to it. He could feel himself becoming more aroused, especially when Benny started thrusting them in sync. Both men fucking the sandwhich. Dicks getting covered in strawberry jam and creamy oily peanut butter. 

The only sounds in the room were the wet pants of both men as they breathed in each other's mouths, a mix of exertion and arousal. The bread was quickly breaking apart, unable to withstand the rapid thrusts. They pummeled the bread with their meaty dicks faster than John Winchester did to Dean’s ass when he was 13. 

Benny was the first to cum, and soon after it was Dean. Salty white pasta was sprayed on the crumbly ppb&j as well on each other. Peanut butter brown and strawberry red mixed with cum which funny enough reminded the author that she needed to stock up on pads. 

Dean opened his mouth to suggest they go to the bathroom, take a shower and get some food but he was abruptly pushed onto the ground with a hairy food and cum covered dick was stuffed into his mouth. Reflectively, he started sucking it, like a baby with a pacifier. To Dean, it tasted both like salty peanuts and sweet strawberry jelly, which it instantly fell in love with.

So there Dean was, suckingly pp&j dick as if he were a newborn sucking it’s mother’s tits. Moaning and slobbering over them like a starved man. Dean had never felt more fulfilled than in that moment, to be used and degraded in this way.

Suddenly the door flew open, and in came in a figure he never thought he’d see in real life.

“R-Ronald McDonald?” Dean let Benny’s dick fall out of his mouth with a loud sucker pop.

The supposed figure resembling a highly popularized fast food mascot smiled, the white clown makeup cracking at the movement. “Hello Dean”

Dean didn’t feel exactly safe, especially with that creepy as fuck McDonalds clown giving him the rape eyes. He started trying to get up, trying to push Benny’s heavy weight off of him but instead of the other man moving, he used his weight to push Dean back down.

“Man, what the hell??” Dean yelled out, disgruntled and uselessly kept trying to move but to no avail. 

The red and yellow clown quickly stepped across room, a single finger pressed against Dean’s lips, “Hush now” Ronald assured gently, “Be still, my little fish fillet”

WHATTHEFUCK?!?! Dean’s mind was screaming, to get up, move, away from this fucked up clown show. He looked towards Benny, eyes begging for help but the other man was already getting up and sat in a chair on the other side of the room. “Don’t worry cherie, just relax and enjoy”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed in askance, head tilted to demand an answer and for his release, but was cut off by something blunt being shoved into his asshole. “OW - HEY WATCH IT PAL!”

The stupid ass fucking clown giggled, a lone finger rapidly pushing in and out of Dean, “Oh, but Dean, you’re already so used to McDonalds coming out of your ass, now its time for McDonalds to cum in”

Ronald McDonald giggled gleefully, that fucking prick, and quickly shed his clothing. His Mcbeef dick an angry red and purplish color, so long and thick Dean knew it was going to hurt him. Ronald saw Dean’s dumbfounded look and winked at him, positioning his dick against Dean’s already used and abused asshole.

“Are you ready for your happy meal Deanie?”

Before Dean could curse that stupid fucking grin off his face the clown rammed his large dick inside. 

“AHHH MOTHER FUCKING CUNT ASS YOU STUPID MCFUCKER”

McFucker above him grunted, balls deep inside Dean, pain at being stretched so much assaulted him. Dean was helpless against the clown’s ruthless thrusts, body shaking at such power. It hadn’t even been this rough with Benny. Dean was forced to stare up at the face of Ronald McDonald, with it’s creepy ass smile, eyes wide in obvious glee and arousal, Dean had never been so scared yet aroused at the same time.

“Mmmmm fuck yes, are you ready Deanie? I’m so close to cumming inside you tight ass.”

Did this asshat fall off the McDonald’s play house too many times as a baby? He had made it fucking clear that he did not want to be apart of any of this. Having his ass split by some kid entertainer reject was not on his to do list.

“Fuuuuuuck off, g-go to h-HELL!” Dean yelped towards the end of his sentence as it was then Ronald McDonald took hold of Dean’s half erect dick and started tugging at it like he was trying to slap out the last remnants of ketchup out of the bottle. Dean turned green, the constant overstimulation, pain and uncomfortableness making him want to throw up.

Dean could hear the slick sloppy wet smacks of Ronald McDonald’s balls hitting his ass. And by the twitching of it’s dick inside, the clown was about to cum. Thrusts were to the extreme now, as if someone were pushing the A button on a game cube controller too fast, Ronald McDonald was going to fucking town.

“ARE YOU READY DEANIE? ARE YOU READY FOR MY WARM STICK SPECIAL SAUCE TO COVER THE INSIDES OF YOUR SESAME SEED FRECKLED BUTTCHEEK BUNS?!?!?” The clown screamed into Dean’s face frantically, hips jutting back and forth.

Fuck it, might as well enjoy what he can.

“YES. GIVE ME IT MY RED AND YELLOW FAST FOOD GOD. EMPTY YOUR GOLDEN NUGGETS INTO ME - FILL ME WITH YOUR SPECIAL SAUCE SO I CAN GIVE BIRTH TO OUR FUTURE CLOWN CHILDREN.” Dean screamed/moaned back at him.

This seemed to please his rapist(?)

“MMMM GOOD MY LITTLE MCFUCKING SLUT, YOU TAKE MY GIANT MCBEEFSTICK. I’M GONNA FILL YOU WITH SO MANY CLOWN CHILDREN, EVERY CLOWN CAR WILL BE SO JEALOUS.”

Dean replied with a simple, nonchalant;

“YESSSS FUCK DO IT YOU CHEAP ASS CARDBOARD CLOWN - I WANT MY STOMACH TO EXPLODE WITH THE FORCE OF YOUR CUM IN ME INTESTINE. AND WHEN I DIE AND THEY OPEN ME UP, THEY’LL SEE WHAT YOU DID TO ME. THEY’LL SEE THE LITTLE FRENCH FRY SPERM SWIMMING IN ME LUNG CAVITY AND KNOW EXACTLY WHO OWNS THIS DIRTY MCFLURRY SLUT.”

It seemed to be the last Mcstraw for Ronald McDonald, because it was then he sprayed his special sauce into Dean. Endless ropes of french fry grease stained the inside of the deep fryer that was Dean’s ass. Clown baby batter gushed around the skin of Dean. The author forgot to get more creative but you get the idea.

Dean didn’t cum, his penis only managing a tony twitch before it flopped over and died from over exhaustion. Rip Dean’s dick.

As Dean fell asleep, full of cum, he felt something light flitter onto his naked chest and door closing. When he woke up, he would see it was a coupon for McDonalds. $1 dollar off for any meal over $15. Score.

**********

Sam laid in his bed, lube slicked on one hand, and the other holding something small and red. Rose petals were scattered across the floor and bed. Lightly scented vanilla candles surrounded the room. A How It’s Made about gummy bears playing softly on Sam’s laptop nearby.

“I’m going to do so many dirty things to you, Mr. Churbie,” Sam whispered excitedly to the gummy bear, “I can’t wait”

Sam turned on his side, the hand with Mr. Churbie positioned at the entrance of his asshole. He was ready. Sam was ready for his anal virgnity to be taken by his sweet red gummy bear. 

Suddenly Sam’s phone buzzed with a notification which scared the shit out of Sam.

“MOTHER FUCKING - wait no, now is not the time to think of Ketch - OKAY WELL FUCK WHOEVER DARE DISTURB ME AND MR.CHURBIE FROM ENTERING MY ASS.” Sam was outraged. He aggressively grabbed his phone, and read the notification;

_Dean: Wanna get some McDonalds? I’m really in the mood for a ketchup packet._

**Author's Note:**

> [The inspiration for Mr.Churbie came from this fic](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2751616/1/Artificial-Exemplar) \- Which Jack absoulutely loves so I had to write it in somehow


End file.
